Annita vs mini SK
by Sincere-Annita
Summary: Annita ah ido a visitar a Yoh y Hao llevando un control que hace la juventud eterna, horox2 y pilika lo encuentran y activan, haciendolos a todos menos a ella niños, como le hara Annita para volver a estos niños a la normalidad?
1. Default Chapter

ANNITA VS MINI-SHAMAN KING  
  
NDLA: Hola!, este será un fanfic muy gracioso (ojala quede como lo imagine -.-) en donde participare como un personaje, la idea me vino de repente en la clase de cívica, bien, los dejo con el fic  
  
Annita kutte   
  
ANNITA VS MINI-SHAMAN KING Por: Annita kutte   
  
La colonia Fumbarí es aun mejor en persona que en los numerosos fanfics que eh leído, y no es para mas, Bueeeno, debo admitir que no entiendo nada de lo que dicen aquellos carteles y que la traducción al ingles no es mi mejor arma -.-, pero no estoy aquí por eso, además de que vine para ver si logro comprar algo de buena calidad eh venido para visitarlos, sip, no podía faltar, pero aun ahí un problema...  
  
Annita se para en medio de la calle y grita frustrada...  
  
Annita: POR QUE EN LOS FANFICS NUNCA PONEN LA CALLE DONDE VIVEN???!!! 


	2. El dia que ella llego

CAPITULO 1. El día que ella llego...  
  
Por fin habían terminado de grabar la primera temporada del programa televisivo, estaban agotados.  
  
Horox2: (bostezo aburrido) Bien, tenemos 6 meses de descanso (NDLA: No les da envidia? TT.TT) que haremos??? Len: Pues, tú podrías dejar de preguntar eso ¬¬ Horox2: Oye, solo intento dar una idea ¬¬ Tamao: La verdad tenemos mucho tiempo y pocas cosas que hacer Pilika: Cierto, últimamente solo construyen lugares de diversión para niños Anna: (llegando) Se puede saber hasta cuando estarán holgazaneando? H/L/T/P: Eh?? Anna: Anoche tuvimos una fiesta recuerdan? Y ya que fue idea del glotón festejar el final de la primera temporada...¬¬ Horox2: Pero si todos estuvieron de acuerdo, hasta tu ¬¬ Anna: Estas insinuando que yo también debería limpiar? ¬¬ Horox2: No, no como crees? (nótese el sarcasmo) Anna: (dándole la espalda) No te golpeo por que de todas las veces que lo hice ya me canse, además se me acabaron las técnicas  
  
En el jardín...  
  
Yoh estaba al pie de un árbol muy relajado escuchando música  
  
Yoh: Mmmmmmmm...... Y por que decidiste visitarnos??? Hao: No seas tonto ¬¬, supe que tendrían una fiesta y pues quise aprovechar para divertirme un rato Yoh: Supongo que sabes que Anna te obligara a limpiar -.- Hao: JA! Para ese entonces yo ya estaré a kilómetros de aquí Yoh: Eh... creo que no podrás ¡ Hao: Por que? ¬¬ Yoh: Si piensas huir en tu espíritu, lamento informarte que solo eran efectos especiales -.- Hao:.............................. Es, es cierto!!........................ O.o Yoh: Jejejeje, y ahora quien es el distraído? Hao: Grrrrr cállate ¬¬ Yoh: Me encanta ver como apenas acabamos de grabar te vuelves tan vulnerable Hao: Quieres golpes, verdad??? ¬¬  
  
Afuera de la pensión...  
  
Annita: (suspiro) estoy agotada, pero por fin conseguí llegar (mira la posada con mucha alegría) (pensando) Estoy a solo unos metros de conocer a Yoh y a Hao en persona ♥¬♥  
  
Bien, era oficial, Shaman King estaba aburrido, todo iba normal, hasta que...  
  
Annita: (abriendo animadamente la puerta) HOLA!!  
  
Todos voltean a ver a Annita como si no fuera la gran cosa  
  
Anna: Valla, hasta que llego la muchacha que pedí hace dos meses Annita: Que?? NO!! (Annita los señala acusadoramente) YO SOY QUIEN LES HA DADO VIDA EN MIS FANFICS!!! Hao: (entrando) ACASO TUE ERES LA QUE ME MATO EN SU PRIMER UA??? Annita: Ehh...... O.O, Bueeeno, sip ¡ Horox2: Y que haces aquí?? Annita: Yo? Bien, pues vine a visitar a Yoh y a Hao Hao: A mí?? O.o Anna: Y, que hay con Yoh?? ¬¬ Annita: Nada, nada, ¡, solo quería conocerlos .. ¿?: Por que tanto alboroto?? =.= Annita: .........O.O ¿?: Hola!, quien eres tu? Annita: ¬ YOH!! Yoh: Que curioso, te llamas igual que yo Anna/Hao/Len: (suspiro) -.- Annita: SIEMPRE TAN INOCENTE TTuTT  
  
Len: Asi que solo viniste por eso Annita: SIP!! Yoh: Pero hay algo que no me queda claro Manta: Cierto, que es ese control que traes contigo?? Annita: (mira el control como si fuera la gran cosa) Bueeeno, es que como no tenia nada que hacer en el camino invente un control que hace que seas joven para siempre   
  
Shaman King mira a Annita con cara de "sáquenla de la casa, esta loca"  
  
Annita: (mirándolos acusadoramente) QUE??!! Es MI fanfic y puedo hacer lo que io quiera ¬¬ Yoh: Jejejeje, eso es cierto Horox2: Wow...... QUIERO PROBAR!! Annita: (escondiendo el control tras ella) Definitivamente no Pilika: ERES MALA TT.TT Annita: (gran gota en su sien) NO, no soy mala!!! Es solo que hacen falta algunas pequeñas modificaciones, por favor no te pongas asi ¡, por cierto... Todos: Si??? Annita: Que hay de comer??   
  
Todo el elenco se cae de espaldas, esa seria una visita muuuy larga -.- 


	3. A segundos de la muerte

CAPITULO 2. A segundos de la muerte...  
  
Se notaba a kilómetros que Annita tenía hambre, y MUCHA ¬¬  
  
Horox2: Cielos!! O.O ni yo como asi Len: Ejem, no nos molestaría comer algo ¬¬  
  
Annita levanta la mirada muy inocente con la cara llena de granitos de arroz  
  
Annita: Bien, lo siento, pero es que ia me había aburrido de la comida mexicana y se me antojo algo mas oriental Anna: (pensando) Pero que vergüenza que tenga el mismo nombre que yo ¬¬ Annita: ¬¬ Anna: Que? ¬¬ Annita: io escribí el fanfic y se que no estas siguiendo el libreto Anna: Como si me importara -.- Annita: Yoh: Vamos, con peleas no solucionaran nada Annita: ♥¬♥ Anna: Yoh... ¬¬ Annita: SON PROMETIDOS EN EL ANIME Y EL MANGA Manta: (suspiro) Hao: Que te pasa Tanma?? Manta: Es solo que estaba pensando, y me llamo Manta ¬¬ Anna: Acaso pensabas en una forma de sacar a esta loca de nuestra casa?? Len: Eso no seria sorpresa, siempre tiene una idea Pilika: Pero ella nos ha escrito en tantos fanfics, en uno hasta estábamos casados, lo recuerdas Len?? Len: -- Tamao: Además nos ha ayudado a promocionar SK Horox2: Pero también nos ha hecho pasar muchas vergüenzas Hao: Tienes razón, yo eh muerto muchas veces Manta: Pero... Pilika: Aun asi... Tamao: Hay que tener en cuenta...  
  
Annita e Yoh miran la escena de todos platicando  
  
Annita: Por que atentan contra mi?? TT.TT Yoh: Jejejeje, cálmate, solo están jugando Annita: tú crees?? ¬ Todos: NO ESTAMOS JUGANDO ¬¬ Annita: O.o... TT.TT Yoh: Pero chicos... Anna: Nada de peros... Horox2: Tengo hambre... Len: Yo la sujeto y tú la atacas... Hao: Muy bien... Manta: Esperen no pueden hacer eso... Tamao: blabla Pilika: blabla Annita: Grrrrr... Todos: Eh?? Annita: Grrrrr...... NO ESTAN SIGUIENDO EL GUION Yoh: Lo, lo siento o.o... (Yoh saca de su bolsillo un papel arrugado y lo lee) Cielos Annita, que bien que vengas a visitarnos (buscando sus líneas) quieres comer algo??... Len: Cambio de planes Hao, ambos se van de aquí ¬¬ Hao: Cielos hermanito, mejor no me hagas pasar vergüenzas -.- Yoh: Lo siento TT.TT  
  
Annita se para frente a Yoh  
  
Annita: Yoh no tiene la culpa!!! Anna: Y tú por que lo defiendes?? Annita: (pensando) Ojala no me mate (hablando) Pues, por que, Yoh... Bueeeno, el... Anna: HABLA!! Annita: YOHSIGNIFICAMUCHOPARAMI!!! Yoh: OO Manta/Horox2: O.O¡ Len/Hao: ¬¬ Pilika/Tamao: ♥¬♥ Anna: O.O¡... u.u...u.ú...ù.ú... ù.ú (preparando puño) Annita: ...Es decir O.o, como personajes de SK... Anna: (reforzando puño) Todos: O.O¡ Annita: Y... jejeje... como caricatura japonesa ¡ Anna: (acercándose) Yoh: Anna, la pobre apenas tiene 14 años .. Hao: Es chica muerta Pilika: Rayos, me gustaban las situaciones en las que me ponía con Len -.- Len: Pilika ¬¬ Annita: Ehh (pensando) VAMOS MENTE!! UNA IDEA Anna: (levantando puño) Todos: TT.TT Annita: PERONOTANTOCOMOTUANNA!!! Anna: (puño bajando lentamente...) Todos: (suspiro) Anna: Eres bienvenida Annita: Jejeje, gracias ¡ Todos: -.-...O.O... QUE, QUE???!!! 


	4. Dos annas al mando

CAPITULO 3. Dos Anna's al mando ¬u¬  
  
No habían pasado ni 20 minutos cuando Anna y Annita se hicieron grandes confidentes, entre ellas se pusieron de acuerdo para todo  
  
Annita: Bien, Anna y io llegamos a un arreglo en el que ambas estamos de acuerdo Anna: Cierto, tomen (una lista de 4 kilos cae sobre Yoh y Hao) repártanse el trabajo mientras que Pilika, Annita y yo salimos de compras Pilika: DE COMPRAS?? ¬ Tamao: Ejem... y yo por que no?? Annita: Mira Tamao, aquí entra nos (Annita aleja a Tamao de todos) cuando lleguemos queremos seguir teniendo casa ¬¬, ia conoces a los chicos, Pilika solo los ignoraría, Anna es la anfitriona y necesita salir y io, Bueeeno, me quedaría pero soy la invitada, lo comprendes?? Tamao: Ehhhh... si. Claro .. Annita: BIEN!!   
  
Las tres salieron de compras, compraron miles, Bueeeno, millones de yenes en ropa, cosméticos, revistas, joyería, accesorios, etc., todo con la misma respuesta...  
  
Anna/Pilika: Cargüelo a la cuenta de la familia Oyamada Annita: Ehh... no creen que estamos abusando de la confianza del pequeño Manta?? O.o Pilika: Como crees eso?? Anna: Cierto, además el enano es tan rico que se compro un papel millonario en la serie, tenia dobles de todo, incluso de el mismo, y de su casa, imagina!! Annita: O.O¡ Anna: Bueno, será mejor que regresemos (Anna dio un par de pasos y paro en seco) Pilika: Que ocurre Anna?? Anna: Chi...chicas?? Annita/Pilika: Si?? Anna: (señalando acusadoramente los miles de paquetes) COMO DEMONIOS LLEVAREMOS ESO!!!???  
  
Se puede ver a Anna, Annita y Pilika al lado de los paquetes con una gran gota en su sien y ojos de un solo puntito... 


End file.
